The Bizarre Passenger
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: V.V. Argost has to put up with Doyle, Van Rook, and Pietro Maltese while driving from a restaurant.


DISCLAIMER - SS belongs to its rightful owners and not me.

THE BIZARRE PASSENGER

''SQUIRREL!'' Leonidas Van Rook exclaimed which startled V.V. Argost and caused his car to swerve to one side of the road. He laughed when the driver turned and scowled. He never observed Munya's worried expression since Argost's yellow eyes were not on the road. He failed to notice Doyle folding his arms across his chest. ''Are you dumb or immature'  
he inquired. Both masked men aimed their wrist blasters at one another at the same time.

''How dare you humiliate me at the restaurant, Van Rook!'' the strange man hissed before concentrating on the road again. ''So I flirted with the waitress!'' the Russian shrugged. ''Did you see the ring on her finger?'' Doyle wanted to know. ''Why am I not surprised'  
he added when Leonidas said he didn't observe the physical sign that she was married. ''What did my sister see in you?'' he muttered. ''What is that supposed to mean?'' Leonidas snarled.

Argost glanced at the masked mercenaries momentarily. ''You're about to walk home in a minute,  
Van Rook!'' he informed him. ''I still have my jetpack, stupid!'' Just then, Munya turned to face him before manually removing the jetpack and tossing it out the open window! Doyle's right thumb ascended. ''You are so awesome, Munya!'' he informed the silent servant.

A tiny smile formed on the manservant's gaunt face. It became a curious expression when the vehicle stopped. He seemed worried again when he saw a shadow standing near the car.  
''Greetings and bien venue! I am V.V. Argost and the person sitting near me is Munya who happens to be my servant. The men sitting in the back are Doyle Blackwell and Leonidas Van Rook.  
Why are you alone tonight?''

''My car broke down and I need a ride home. My house is a bit far though. The journey will probably be one hour and thirty minutes'' the stranger replied. He observed the pale man's shoulders ascending. ''I'll be more than happy to give you a ride to your house. Get in my car'  
Doyle leaned towards Argost.

''Is this a good idea? What if this guy turns out to be a murderer?'' he whispered.  
Van Rook's mask hid his smile when he thought the hitch-hiker was going to kill Argost.  
''What are you waiting for? Let the man inside the car!'' he smiled. He viewed him opening the side door before entering the vehicle and sitting next to his apprentice.

The younger man could not help staring at the passenger. His red suit and black boots weren't the reason why his hidden eyes were on him. His mouth was very unusual since it resembled a bear trap. *This guy probably doesn't get many dates!* Doyle thought. *Then again, who would fall in love with him to begin with?* ''What are the directions to your house, Mr....?'' Argost asked.

The bizarre passenger paused for a moment. ''I am Pietro Maltese'' he spoke. He gave him verbal directions before the pale man started driving again. Doyle winced at the sight of Pietro's ''bear trap'' jaws opening in order to reveal tiny fangs. The men were silent for a few minutes. ''Has anyone heard of the show Weird World?'' the odd man wanted to know.

V.V. Argost's smile stretched from hidden ear to hidden ear. ''Is Weird World good?  
I keep hearing about it yet I have never actually seen it.'' The answers varied depending on the man. ''It is a very delightful program'' the driver spoke. ''It's OK I guess'' Doyle muttered.  
''It's horrible!'' Van Rook exclaimed. Munya was silent as usual.

Argost turned to scowl at Leonidas again before focusing on driving. Pietro glanced at the masked Russian. ''Is it really that terrible?'' he wished to know. ''Don't even think about answering his question, Van Rook!'' the host of Weird World hissed. ''SQUIRREL!'' the hitch-hiker shouted which caused the vehicle to swerve. The small animal barely avoided the other cars.

The long-haired man faced Mr. Maltese while snarling and forming two trembling fists. ''He really hates it when passengers yell ''SQUIRREL!'' Doyle whispered to him. ''I see'' Pietro muttered while Argost continued to drive. ''There really was a squirrel though'  
he added. He, Doyle, V.V. Argost, and Munya all scowled at Van Rook who insisted on laughing. ''This is why I don't drive very often!'' the white-haired villain muttered.

The redhead insisted on scowling at the immature Russian. ''You have a very irritating laugh'  
he informed him. ''I still can't believe my sister dated you!'' he repeated. Leonidas ceased laughing before frowning. ''What is that supposed to mean?'' he whispered.  
Pietro chose to stay out of it.

Munya turned to the masked mercenaries while hitting his open palm repeatedly at a snail's pace.  
His single eye became wide when Van Rook caused his master's seat to go forward. He observed him flailing before fixing the seat so that it was in the proper position.  
He viewed Leonidas shrugging. He rolled his eye when he claimed his hand slipped. ''I'm OK, Munya'' Argost assured him while revealing a weak smile.

''I'm a little bit hungry again'' Doyle muttered. ''I'm exhausted!'' Pietro announced.  
''I'm stupid! No! Wait!'' Leonidas exclaimed. ''You can eat as soon as we arrive home.  
You may rest and I'll let you know when we get to your place, Mr. Maltese. Everyone knows you're stupid, Van Rook'' Argost said.

The Russian scowled at Pietro. ''Are we there yet?'' he griped. ''No.'' He was silent for a minute. ''How about now?'' he wanted to know. ''No.'' Mr. Maltese proceeded to rest his head against the backseat before shutting his eyes. They opened very quickly when Van Rook shouted ''SQUIRREL!'' again.

Argost cried out when he lost control of the form of transportation again. He never observed Munya massaging his shoulders in order to pacify him. His angry expression remained while Leonidas insisted on laughing. His golden eyes were wide and his fanged mouth was firm. ''I guess you're both dumb and immature, Van Rook!'' Doyle said. The silent servant agreed by nodding.

Mr. Maltese began to whisper to the redhead. ''Is he always like this?'' he asked.  
''He sure is!'' Mr. Blackwell whispered. ''I see'' Pietro muttered while glancing at the laughing Russian. He looked up before his eyes increased in size. ''SQUIRREL!'' he exclaimed which caused Argost to lose control of the black car again.

Pietro's shrug happened to be casual. ''There was another squirrel'' he insisted. The long-haired man lost count of how many times he turned his head in order to scowl at his passengers that evening. ''That does it!'' he hissed before watching the road again and going home.  
Mr. Maltese and Leonidas Van Rook found themselves tied to chairs while viewing V.V. Argost's Weird World! ''You were right! This is a horrible TV show!'' Pietro exclaimed.

THE END 


End file.
